


Проявления заботы

by Helga Winter (hwinter), myystic (neoinean)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoinean/pseuds/myystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итан ненавидит простые задания. Уилл ненавидит, когда Итан отправляется в поле без него. Они об этом не говорят.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/601640">Taking care</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/neoinean/pseuds/myystic">myystic</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Проявления заботы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601640) by [myystic (neoinean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoinean/pseuds/myystic). 



> Перевод выполнен с разрешения автора, [myystic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neoinean/pseuds/myystic).  
> Переведено в рамках ЗФБ-2013 для команды Американский секретных агентов.  
> Вычитка: Йолька и Arasi.

Итан находит его в спортзале головного офиса. Обеденный перерыв, да ещё в четверг, не самое очевидное время, к тому же медицинские ограничения на физическую нагрузку с Уилла сняли только позавчера, но Итану нравится считать, что он знает Уилла, и Уилл не собирается его разубеждать. Уилл здесь уже час: сначала поработал со штангой, потом перешёл к груше, а теперь вот ведёт бой с одним из сменившихся охранников, Джонсоном – потому что разве Джонсон мог ему отказать.  
Последняя миссия Итана завершилась в Джакарте два дня назад. Это означает, что вернулся он только вечером накануне, а это, вероятно, значит, что последние часов тринадцать он провёл на явке в Александрии, которая в данный момент считается его домом. Достаточно времени, чтобы помыться, поесть, разобрать почту и, возможно, заняться всякими мелкими домашними делами, которые имеют свойство накапливаться, когда добрую половину жизни ты проводишь в других местах. Загрузить стиральную машину, выбросить испорченные продукты из холодильника, перепрограммировать отопительную систему, осмотреть дом на наличие жучков и трижды проверить каждый из стратегически расположенных тайников с оружием – в общем, всё как обычно. Из уважения к статусу Итана и тошнотворному количеству пересечённых им часовых поясов – а также к тому факту, что операция прошла без сучка без задоринки – его не стали бы вызывать для формального отчёта раньше второй половины дня. Но насколько Уилл знает Итана (а он, разумеется, его знает), тот предпочёл бы разделаться с этим вопросом как можно быстрей, а следовательно, отчёт, скорее всего, назначили на 13:00. Или настолько близко к этому часу, насколько сможет начальство – хотя в случае Итана проблем обычно не возникает. Хорошо быть золотым мальчиком IMF.  
Когда дверь спортзала распахивается ровно в 12:15, Уиллу даже не нужно смотреть, кто пришёл. Итан, (почти) точно по расписанию.  
Время его появления Уилл рассчитал довольно просто. Изначально он предположил, что Итан позволит себе роскошь поспать подольше и проваляется в своей огромной – размером с небольшую страну – кровати часов до семи, прежде чем полнейшая неспособность посидеть спокойно хоть пять минут и расслабиться, если того не требует успех миссии, не поднимет его на ноги. Потом он выпьет один из этих жутких протеиновых коктейлей, изображающих завтрак, и запрограммирует кофеварку на то время, когда планирует вернуться с утренней пробежки. В первый день после удачной, даже если и скучной – а она была скучной, уж об этом-то Уилл позаботился – операции это должно произойти около девяти. Как раз хватит времени сделать привычный семимильный круг (ничего конкретного, ведь никому в отделе и в голову не придёт заранее продумывать маршрут пробежки) и купить в киоске или магазинчике на углу свежую «Пост», которую Итан всё равно не прочитает, пока в следующий раз не окажется на принудительном отдыхе. Прибавить кофе и душ – и получается, что за рулём Итан оказался бы где-то в четверть десятого, а с учётом сорока пяти минут на утреннюю дорогу, в офис он бы добрался около десяти.  
Конечно, Итан есть Итан, и наверняка, он первым делом отправился на полигон – Уилл подозревает, что последние дней пять тот провёл в ожидании неприятностей. (И тот факт, что лёгкая миссия может вывернуть – и выворачивает – Итану мозги едва ли не сильней иной трудной, не говорит о его жизни ничего хорошего. Ещё меньше хорошего говорит о жизни Уилла то, что он понимает Итана без труда). Одной пробежки не хватило бы, чтобы избавиться от всего накопленного адреналина, стрельба должна была с этим помочь.  
Как и те двадцать минут, которые Итан, вероятно, провёл в отделе исследований и разработок, докапываясь до Бенджи просто из любви к процессу, пока тамошние гении не пригрозили изощрённо отомстить, если он не оставит их в покое. А верный себе Бенджи без спроса делился их кофе и расписывал в красках последние достижения отдела, изображая Кью-младшего при Бонде-Итане и совершенно не заботясь о том, есть ли у Итана соответствующий уровень допуска (есть – это же Итан; но Бенджи всё равно следовало бы быть осторожнее). И где-то среди всего этого Бенджи обязательно нашёл время ввернуть парочку неопределённых и всё же вполне наводящих вопросов о последней «поездке» Итана и о том, собирается ли Джейн появляться в офисе. А Итан улыбался, кивал и говорил ровно столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы создать впечатление, что его действительно интересуют технические игрушки, а не возможность собственными глазами убедиться, что Бенджи выпустят в поле к началу следующей миссии.  
С учётом всего этого освободился бы Итан где-то около 11:30, а поскольку от исследовательского отдела до этого спортзала идти минут десять, неучтёнными в его утреннем расписании остаются ещё полчаса. Что-то не сходится. Уилл в принципе не любит расхождения в данных, но особенно сильно – когда дело касается Итана. Когда дело касается Итана, расхождения в данных обычно указывают на тайну, а тайны в комплекте с Итаном обычно означают, что жизнь Уилла опять полетит к чёртовой матери.  
Ладно. Может, Итан неправильно угадал, где его искать – сомнительно, но помечтать-то можно – или Бенджи задержал его дольше, чем Уилл прикинул, хотя и это навряд ли. Учёные и полевые агенты, как правило, не слишком рвутся общаться друг с другом, да и кроме того, лаборатории обычно вызывают какую-то странную клаустрофобию. Не самое приятное чувство для агента, который только вчера вернулся… из-за границы и по-прежнему ищет способ по-тихому спустить пар. Уилл знает, что Итан вообще бы туда не пошёл, если бы не спрятавшийся в отделе Бенджи. Гораздо вероятнее, что на дороге ему попалось просто больше пробок, чем посчитал Уилл. В конце концов, ездит Итан по таким же взятым с потолка маршрутам, по каким бегает, если не хуже.  
Впрочем, теперь это не имело никакого значения – потому что вот ведь он, Итан. Двадцать минут первого, и он стоит, опираясь на стену, у самой двери. Сложив руки на груди и скрестив ноги – просто воплощение спокойной собранности, – он наблюдает за схваткой Уилла с Джонсоном. Уилл украдкой кидает на него взгляд поверх плеча Джонсона, отправляя того на маты аккуратным дзюдоистским приёмом. Джонсон сам напросился, когда потерял равновесие в упоре на левую ногу, пытаясь добраться до Уилла. Уилл не замечает в позе Итана ничего особого тревожного за те три секунды, на которые получает возможность свободного обзора, прежде чем Джонсон наносит удар ногой, вынуждая его нырнуть и уйти в перекат, чтобы избежать крайне неприятного ножного захвата, – потому он особенно и не тревожится. Просто у Итана такой способ убедиться, что всё в порядке: он уже проделал подобное с Бенджи, он поступил бы так и с Джейн, если бы её не было с ним в Джакарте. Всего лишь проверка командиром полевой группы состояния своих людей. Не худший повод для первой встречи с начальством.  
Пока Уилл ещё не успел подняться, Джонсон прибегает к стандартному борцовскому захвату, и Уилл не сопротивляется, потому что это означает конец поединка. Стороннего человека присутствие Итана насторожило бы, но именно этого момента Уилл ждал с тех самых пор, как неделю провёл за безвылазной «проработкой» Итана с Джейн. Вот она, польза от готовности подвизаться в свободное время на своей прежней должности. Если не обращать внимания на его периодические вылазки в поле, Уилл по-прежнему лучший аналитик во всём IMF.  
Итан терпеливо дожидается, пока они с Джонсоном расцепятся, поднимутся на ноги и обменяются рукопожатиями и парой лёгких тычков. Когда Джонсон скрывается в раздевалке, Уилл демонстративно направляется к своей спортивной сумке, уверенно и неспешно, доказывая Итану, что с его ногой всё в порядке, спасибо, не стоит беспокойства – и наклоняется за полотенцем, чтобы вытереть лицо. Он слышит движение Итана за спиной – Итан может проявить такого рода тактичность, когда хочет. Когда пот перестаёт лить с него ручьём, Уилл разворачивается и видит протянутую запечатанную бутылку, влажную от конденсата. Должно быть, Итан принёс с собой.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Уилл и берёт воду.  
На пластике осталась тонкая плёнка – пороховой нагар; похоже, Итан опять развлекался с самодельными гильзами – и слабый запах бензина. Это объясняет часть неучтённого времени. Не всё – но хотя бы часть, и это лучше, чем ничего.  
Итан терпеливо ждёт, пока Уилл открывает бутылку и наполовину осушает её одним длинным глотком.  
– Как нога? – спрашивает он наконец, когда Уилл допивает.  
Оба знают, что ответ Уилла скажет намного больше, чем то, что Итан видит собственными глазами.  
– Ноет, – отвечает Уилл.  
Так на самом деле и есть, и Уилл знает, что Итан это услышит и что услышанное совпадёт с результатами молчаливой оценки, которой он занимался с той минуты, как пересёк порог.  
– Ланч? – почти мгновенно предлагает Уилл, прежде чем Итану придёт в голову спросить его о чём-то ещё.  
– Не вопрос, – соглашается Итан, и улыбка на его лице вспыхивает легко и быстро. Итану легче, если предлагает Уилл, ведь тогда он на самом деле может ощутить себя другом, а не просто очередным командиром, пытающимся загладить свою вину. – В час я должен быть у Бромвелла.  
Уилл снова бросает взгляд на часы. 12:24.  
– Я в душ, – говорит он. – Встретимся в столовой через десять минут?  
Три – на душ, одна, чтобы одеться, и шесть, чтобы дойти.  
– Звучит неплохо, – откликается Итан вежливо, но по его улыбающимся глазам Уилл понимает, что тот говорит искренне. Уилл подхватывает сумку и отправляется в раздевалку. По дороге он не слышит, чтобы снова щёлкнула задняя дверь (и знает, что из душа уже не услышит), но не придаёт этому значения. От главного входа до столовой немного ближе, а Итана невозможно обвинить в непрактичности. По крайней мере, так убеждает себя Уилл. Всё совершенно логично.  
К тому времени, как Уилл успевает раздеться, Джонсон как раз заканчивает мыться; он уходит, ворчливо прощаясь по пути к двери. Теперь Уилл в душевой один – чёрт, наверное, он один во всей раздевалке, но подтвердить эту мысль нечем, кроме собственной интуиции.  
Ну, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока движение воздуха слева не доносит до него запах пороха и бензина. Даже зная, что это Итан, Уилл не может не среагировать, и это плохо, потому что следующие четыре секунды он работает локтями, коленями и рёбрами обеих ладоней, прежде чем мозг наконец догоняет рефлексы. Уилл резко прекращает бороться, заставляя себя расслабиться, обмякнуть, не быть угрозой, и позволяет Итану впечатать себя в холодный кафель стены: удар приходится сначала на плечи, затем на задницу, и только потом Уилл с глухим стуком болезненно прикладывается головой. Итан продолжает давить, проталкивает колено между ног Уилла, наклоняется ближе, и Уилл чувствует, как джинсовая ткань царапает внутреннюю сторону бедра, как холодная кожа и пряжка ремня впиваются в правый бок. Итан стискивает его запястья левой рукой, пришпиливая их к стене у Уилла над головой крепкой хваткой, впрочем, не болезненной – потому что основной свой вес Итан переносит на полусогнутую правую руку, которой упирается в стену у левого плеча Уилла, почти не напрягая мышцы предплечья.  
Уилл замирает и заставляет себя держаться совершенно неподвижно, настороженный, но не особо встревоженный – и это отчётливей всего остального демонстрирует, как сильно он доверяет Итану. Каждый раз это понимание шокирует. В конце концов, он никогда не хотел доверять Итану – и сейчас не хочет. Итан – герой, безумец и один из лучших агентов в чёртовом IMF, и это очень веские аргументы в пользу того, что Итан последний, кому Уиллу следует доверять. Пусть Итан и помог Уиллу восстановить статус полевого агента, пусть он по какой-то причине решил, что Уилл достоин прикрывать ему спину в самых дерьмовых ситуациях – и всё равно это именно Итан без колебаний подставил всю команду Уилла, вынудив их совершить самый ужасный из возможных проколов; именно Итан назначил их на роль жертвенного скота, потому что Уилл знает: только каким-то чудом все они остались в живых. Хотя это, конечно не значит, что кое-кто (читай: Уилл) не предпочёл бы умереть, когда узнал, во что обошёлся этот прокол.  
Или не обошёлся, и вихрь эмоций, вызываемых этим маленьким откровением, до сих пор неприятно изумляет Уилла, когда он ловит себя на том, что снова вспоминает об этом.  
Уилл хороший аналитик. Чертовски хороший. С анализом данных он справляется лучше, чем с любой ролью в поле, так он считает сам. Он знает, что план Итана был надёжен: хорошо продуманный, хорошо исполненный план, содержавший в себе всё, что Итану было нужно – и совершенно не бравший в расчёт цену, которую придётся платить. Ни команду Уилла. Ни его самого. И если потребуется сделать то же самое снова – Итан повторит без раздумий. Как аналитик, Уилл может это понять; правда, может. Он понимает. Но разум, выстраивающий такие планы – разум, вежливо игнорирующий тот факт, что тебе до сих пор иногда снятся кошмары о нелепом фарсе, которым обернулась та фальшивая миссия – не может принадлежать человеку, которому стоит доверять. Уилл знает, что это правда.  
В общем-то, он и сам из таких. Лучший из чёртовых аналитиков IMF – даром, что ли. Тут иначе нельзя.  
Жаль только, это никак не отменяет того, что доверие всё равно возникло, пусть даже и без его на то воли. Уилл старательно не задумывается об этом. У него нет никаких сомнений, что ему не понравится то, что он о себе узнает.  
И вот сейчас Уилл стоит неподвижно, как столб, и терпеливо ждёт того, что там себе задумал чёртов Итан (и что это говорит об Уилле? а это говорит, что ему, в общем, плевать, что именно Итан задумал) – потому что Итан здесь, во плоти, и от него пахнет порохом, и бензином, и дорогим кофе итальянской обжарки от Бенджи, и Итан… нет, не спокоен, и близко такого нет. Скорее, он во власти того ледяного, туго натянутого напряжения, которое знакомо главным образом снайперам и сапёрам. И, разумеется, полевым агентам IMF, которые отработали столько же, сколько Итан. Столько, сколько необходимо, чтобы из неплохого парня превратиться в человека, который совершенно не против нести ответственность за всё, что случилось в Хорватии. И после неё. И из-за неё.  
– Джакарта? – спрашивает Итан с недоверчивым изумлением, но, в общем-то, даже без язвительности. И в потемневших глазах – ни намёка на возбуждение.  
– Так…  
«…было нужно», – пытается сказать Уилл, вот только Итан наклоняется к нему и точной наводкой завладевает его губами. Поцелуй яростный, словно им Итан хочет его наказать. Уилл бы поверил в такой вариант больше, если бы Итан не осторожничал так с вторжением в личное пространство Уилла – проходя по самому краю, но всё же не пересекая черту. Уилл насторожен, правда, но страха нет.  
По правде сказать, поцелуй чертовски горячий, куда горячее, чем тому следует быть с учётом всего происходящего. Уилл винит Итана и за это.  
Итан отстраняется секунду (вечность) спустя, совсем чуть-чуть. Ровно настолько, чтобы успеть проворчать: «Ненавижу простые задания», – перед тем, как уронить голову, утыкаясь лбом Уиллу в плечо. У него сухая, лихорадочно горячая кожа, а запястье той руки, на которую он опирается, едва заметно подрагивает.  
Уилл отвечает неопределённым мычанием, целует Итана в шею и чувствует, как подскакивает пульс в его ярёмной вене. Равнодушие Итана к происходящему не так велико, как он пытается показать, вот только чем именно вызвана эта реакция, ещё предстоит выяснить. У Уилла есть кое-какая догадка, и она мало связана с тем, что его собственное обнажённое тело удобно прижимается к телу Итана. (Но «мало» всё-таки больше, чем ничего; и Уиллу нравится думать (он вынужден думать), что они не стояли бы сейчас так, если бы вид его обнажённого тела не имел вообще никакого эффекта).  
– Ты был там нужен, – на этот раз у него получается договорить, и Уилл удивлён, что Итан даёт ему такую возможность.  
Итан только глухо ворчит и перестаёт опираться о стену. Он слегка оседает, сильнее налегая на Уилла, и дышит, просто дышит, а тем временем освободившаяся рука находит шрам у Уилла над самым бедром. Уилл отмечает лишь лёгкое давление в этом месте, но это практически всё, что он чувствует: нервные окончания большей частью мертвы. Последствия попадания разрывной пули. Только спустя секунду Уилл вспоминает, что Итана при этом не было; это был один из немногих случаев, когда их отправили на разные операции.  
– Ты так решил, – парирует Итан, и любой возможный ответ Уилла теряется в очередном поцелуе, крепком и основательном. Мягкая-мягкая хлопковая футболка Итана легко касается груди Уилла, и он с резким шипением втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Чёрт бы побрал его чувствительные соски, и чёрт бы побрал Итана за то, что ему об этом прекрасно известно.  
– И не жалею, – отвечает Уилл.  
Не имеет значения, так это или нет (кроме того, Уилл уже давно и сам не помнит), потому что такой ответ способен вызвать у Итана уважение. Уважение Итана всегда значило для Уилла больше, чем следовало. Он отказывается вникать, почему.  
Итан не отвечает словами. Вместо этого он сдвигает руку, и теперь его ладонь легко накрывает уже не бедро Уилла, а его член. Уилл не может не реагировать; он резко и хрипло вдыхает и приподнимается на цыпочки, сильнее толкаясь Итану в руку. Итан медлит ещё ровно столько, сколько требуется, чтобы донести свои намерения, а потом сжимает пальцы в кулак. Хватка невыносимо легка, а рука неподвижна, но Уилл чувствует каждую царапину и мозоль на его ладони там, где она прикасается к коже – все до единой.  
– Знаю, – говорит Итан в итоге и снова его целует. Одновременно с поцелуем он сжимает кулак, и давление наконец становится таким, как нужно.  
Уилл снова что-то мычит, на этот раз ниже, гортанней; отчасти это согласие, отчасти – просто спинномозговой рефлекс. Руки Итана ласкают его сейчас так же умело, как они делают всё остальное.  
– Ненавижу Джакарту, – непринуждённо сообщает Итан, постепенно находя нужный ритм.  
Уилл изо всех сил старается стоять неподвижно и не толкаться бёдрами в его тёплый, шершавый кулак. Он знает, что Итан этого от него не хочет; да ему хватает и без того.  
– Неправда, – выдыхает Уилл хрипло.  
Итан быстрым движением пальца поглаживает головку – в одну сторону, потом обратно.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – в голосе тихий рык, и Уилл понимает, что это вызов, так же, как прикосновение к головке было жёстким упрёком.  
На этот раз ответное мычание Уилла больше похоже на всхлип – хоть он никогда и не признает этого вслух.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – снова задаёт вопрос Итан, хотя на самом деле это больше похоже на требование.  
Он сильнее сжимает пальцы, ровно настолько, чтобы пройтись по тонкой грани, за которой кончается удовольствие и начинается боль. Он ускоряет темп, начинает менять силу давления разных пальцев, как будто член Уилла – это музыкальный инструмент, а Итану задали играть гаммы. Это одновременно раздражает, отвлекает и доставляет удовольствие. Уилл слышит бешеное биение собственного пульса на удерживаемых Итаном запястьях. Смутно осознаёт, что руки уже начинает покалывать.  
– Ты не знаешь, – рычит Итан сердито и низко.  
Он отпускает запястья Уилла и упирается ладонью ему в грудь, широко разводя пальцы. Руки Уилла падают Итану на плечи и остаются там, а Уилл ощущает, как к пальцам стремительно возвращается чувствительность. Это как минимум неприятно, но Уилл душит звуки, рвущиеся из глубины горла, отказываясь сдаться или доставить Итану удовольствие их услышать. Вместо этого он снова встречается с Итаном взглядом. Глаза у того широко распахнутые, потемневшие – и такие же непостижимые, как и те причины, по которым Уилл каждый раз позволяет всё это.  
– Я знаю тебя, – говорит он, как только обретает уверенность, что способен сказать хоть что-то и не выставить себя дураком.  
Он чувствует зарождающийся в низу живота оргазм, и он не может дольше сдерживаться, В общем-то, он уверен, что Итан этого и не хочет.  
Итан рычит, одновременно и одобрительно, и недовольно – а заодно ещё и непристойно горячо. И пусть именно Уилл бросил этот вызов, но взгляд Итана пригвождает к месту, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы не извиваться под рукой, упирающейся решительно и твёрдо ему в грудь прямо над сердцем, или не толкаться в жаркую, крепко сжимающую его ладонь, пока Итан ласкает его. Уилл сцепляет пальцы у него за загривком, чтобы не опираться на Итана, потому что не может (никогда не может) заставить себя на него опереться. Итан смотрит на него в упор, холодно и оценивающе, и в следующую секунду большой палец снова проходится по головке, а мизинец дразнящее касается нежного участка под ней.  
– Давай же, – подначивает Итан; слова – тихий и тёплый шорох, который Уилл скорее чувствует, чем слышит.  
Всё его внимание занимает ощущение того, как постепенно поджимаются яйца, как скользит рука Итана по члену и как дико колотится сердце, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться из груди прямо в ладонь к Итану. А потом он резко, неожиданно задыхается и – как всегда – выполняет пожелание Итана.  
Хватка Итана ослабевает, пока он помогает Уиллу справиться с прошивающими тело судорогами, но рука так и остаётся на его члене, а вторая по-прежнему прижимается к сердцу, которое тем временем замедляется, постепенно усмиряя свой безумный ритм и возвращаясь к отдалённому подобию нормы. Пальцы Итана вздрагивают, совсем чуть-чуть сгибаясь в первой фаланге; подушечки проходятся по груди Уилла, а ладонь вжимается в кожу и снова ложится ровно. Когда Итан закрывает глаза, Уилл понимает, что тот считает удары.  
Во время их последней совместной миссии Уилл получил удар ножом в мышцу бедра – никакого долговременного ущерба, но лезвие оказалось смазанным в синтетическом нейротоксине. С тех пор прошло уже сорок три дня, но Уилл знает, что вонь Кракова и прерывистое аритмичное биение его сдающего сердца будет жить в памяти Итана вечно.  
Он даже сочувствует, правда. За шестнадцать коротких (долгих) месяцев их знакомства Итану не раз доводилось вступать в схватку со смертью.  
– Больше меня туда не отправишь, – наконец говорит Итан, когда Уилл всё-таки восстанавливает дыхание. Это просьба ровно настолько же, насколько приказ.  
– Нет, – отвечает Уилл, соглашаясь, потому что Итану нужно это услышать, и возражая, потому что такого обещания он не может дать – и ни один из них не признает сейчас, что этот не-разговор не имеет никакого отношения к Джакарте.  
Итан закрывает глаза, наклоняется и целует Уилла в уголок рта, быстро и невинно, едва ощутимо.  
– Нет, – эхом откликается он, и в кои-то веки Уилл не может понять, что это значит. Сомнение оставляет неприятное чувство внизу живота, там, где совсем недавно жило удовольствие.  
Итан убирает руки, и на миг у Уилла кружится голова от внезапной потери контакта.  
– Нет, – повторяет Уилл, полупротестуя против полусложившейся мысли, которую ему страшно додумывать до конца.  
Впрочем, Итан лишь улыбается, мягко, тепло и как-то пусто, и отступает, высвобождаясь из совсем не крепких объятий Уилла. А потом подмигивает, разворачивается и выходит, не сказав больше ни слова.  
Уилл почти удерживает его, почти решает броситься вперёд, перехватить его прежде, чем он уйдёт, но «почти» – это слишком мало, когда он стоит в душевой, голый, и смотрит, как Итан, не оглядываясь, уходит. Поэтому он остаётся стоять там, где оставил его Итан; пот и сперма остывают на коже, и он чувствует себя таким усталым, каким не бывает даже после самых тяжёлых миссий и самых серьёзных ранений; таким усталым, каким его оставляют лишь попытки угнаться за Итаном. Когда становится окончательно ясно, что Итан и правда ушёл, Уилл откидывается на холодный кафель стены, опускает голову и дышит. Просто дышит. Иногда (чаще всего) им больше ничего и не остаётся.  
Иногда этого даже достаточно.


End file.
